


O' Brother, O' Father

by GwiYeoWeo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, DanVer mentioned for like 2 sentences, M/M, Nero shows V a meme, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, and things go up from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo
Summary: "And before you even say it, yes I admit to having daddy issues. In my defense, who wouldn’t after getting your arm ripped off by your own homicidal dad, who literally split himself into two among all the other shit he’s pulled. I think I’m doing pretty well coping with the trauma, thank you.”“And coupling with me is apparently ‘coping’ I see,” V says in a wry tone. “I’m gladdened to know my worth as a therapy mechanism.”Nero rolls his eyes. “What I’m saying is at least this isn’t like those stupid ‘Oh, step-brother’ pornos.”But when V merely offers him a blank stare, a signal that he isn’t catching on to the joke, Nero balks. “Oh my god, you haven’t seen it, have you?Nero poses an absolutely riveting question in the middle of the night, shows V a parody video, and makes an interesting discovery about himself.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	O' Brother, O' Father

**Author's Note:**

> Oh stepbro i don't know how to make pasta  
> you just boil water and put it in  
> i don't know where the water is  
> \- what's it like being a step-brother in 2019

“V. Hey, V. Babe.”

V groans as he’s slowly shaken awake, falling out of the spell of his brief slumber. He must have been out for about ten, fifteen minutes tops, but he would have appreciated an extra five minutes. He doesn’t normally black out after sex, usually just blisses out for a moment and revels in the afterglow, but Nero seemed to be pent-up on anger and frustrations today — probably because of Dante or Vergil or both — and went quite feral on him. Not that it’s something to particularly grumble about. Nero’s sweet and all, despite his brash mouth and hot attitude, and that goes doubly so in bed; getting a taste of that “devil” is a rare treat, a prize worth every ache and bruise mottling V’s body.

“Yes, Nero?” V asks through a quiet yawn, and he turns on his side to face Nero, who’s staring at the ceiling like he’s searching for answers in between the cracks and splotches of a poor paint job. He doesn’t get a reply, not even a glance, but Nero’s obviously awake with how clear his eyes are and the way his fingers lightly drum against the sheets. “Nero,” he tries again, placing his hand over a warm, bare shoulder. “What is it?”

“Am I technically fucking my dad or my brother?”

It’s disturbing how easy V rolls with the question, even if the shock of it is enough to give him pause. They’ve gone through far worse, far more questionable and fantastical situations that this only barely surprises him — and only because it is  _ now _ Nero brings up the topic that he’s stumbling for words. Of all their day, evening, and midnight trysts together, from the time they’ve met to after they reunited upon Dante and Vergil’s return, it is in the quiet aftermath the beast rears its head.

But the way Nero asked it, bluntly and without any affliction, is almost comical, like he’s asking if it’s okay to have chicken or salmon for dinner. 

“Does it truly matter?” V finally says, even if the question piques his interest. Nero sort of has a point here. 

V was a part of Vergil, the side that the man had deemed weak and useless, but in removing that human counterpart, Vergil also had, in a sense, birthed V. And considering Vergil is Nero’s father, that… may complicate things, though not in any way that mattered. They all came to understand this strange dynamic within the family — Dante and Vergil included, concerning themselves and the longing that went deeper than mere brotherhood — and even dear Kyrie welcomed it with open arms. He could see why Nero's so enamored with her. 

"Do you have a preference?" 

"Uh." It's Nero's turn to be surprised, and finally he turns his head to look at V with raised eyebrows, expression revealing he wasn't expecting such an offer. "Not… Really? But if I had to pick, then I guess my, er — uh, dad. I think." 

Nero makes a face, scrunching his nose and knitting his eyebrows together. “Wow, that didn’t feel as tough saying it as I thought it would be. Still pretty weird, though.”

“Weirder than being your brother?” V laughs, low and breathy, scooting closer to lightly kiss away the sour look on Nero’s face. “Dante and Vergil may beg to differ.”

“I mean, that’s a popular kink. Y’know, a daddy kink. And before you even say it, yes I admit to having daddy issues. In my defense, who wouldn’t after getting your arm ripped off by your own homicidal dad, who literally split himself into two among all the other shit he’s pulled. I think I’m doing pretty well coping with the trauma, thank you.”

“And coupling with me is apparently ‘coping’ I see,” V says in a wry tone. “I’m gladdened to know my worth as a therapy mechanism.”

Nero rolls his eyes. “What I’m saying is at least this isn’t like those stupid ‘Oh, step-brother’ pornos.” 

But when V merely offers him a blank stare, a signal that he isn’t catching on to the joke, Nero balks. “Oh my god, you haven’t seen it, have you? Shit, you haven’t seen it” — he smacks the heel of his hand against his own forehead — “Sometimes I think you live under a rock.”

“Dante sometimes forgets to pay the internet bill, or he chooses not to on the occasions that he remembers. And his wi-fi signal is utter garbage when it actually decides to work.”

“Mm, we could add you to our phone plan. Sweet unlimited data and nationwide coverage, baby.”

Nero throws a blind hand to the side, feeling around on the bedside table for his phone and yanking it from the charging cable when he lands on it. He taps out a few words in rapid succession, sitting up a bit and onto his elbows to slide his phone over into V’s hands. He hits play and leans in to watch the video together.

“A tempting offer from the devil himself,” V half jokes, even if he’s honestly considering it.

The first thirty seconds are bizarre to say the least, though V’s current enough to know there’s an inside joke he’s not quite understanding. The scenes focus on a man, the step-brother, and a  _ very _ clueless, daresay ditzy, brunette who he knows is the step-sister who somehow gets “stuck” in a dryer and needs assistance getting out but it’s obvious she’s perfectly capable of getting out of it. Among other things. Like finding out who to navigate through her own home? And is making sandwiches in an empty oven while leaning provocatively over and jutting her ass into the air. All the while, referring to the man as step-brother and never by name. 

Halfway through V realizes what the joke is: a parody on all the pornography that fantasize about step-siblings having sex. He’s seen a few here and there himself, but he gives most of the credit to Dante, as odd as that sounds. V even cracks a smile at the creativity of it.

“Is this your round-about way of asking me to sonorously call you step-brother?” V deadpans, once the video is over.

“Fuck no.”

“I’m kidding.” But he gets a similar idea, one Nero may actually be interested in and V wouldn’t mind trying. “But you’re right: daddy would be preferable.”

Nero stammers out a weak “Um” that fades into a quiet inhale of air when V slips himself over him, straddling Nero’s lap and testing the waters with a soft grind. His hands immediately wander over smooth thighs and up the dips of V’s hips, hands tightening there in the pre-emptive strike to hold and pull down for more friction.

V takes that as an emphatic yes and breathes out a short laugh in self-satisfaction and victory, eyes honing in on how Nero swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing at the low rumble. If that’s not a tell-tale sign, then the warm, hardening response down south certainly is one. 

“Do you like that?” V purrs, voice thick and deep like golden honey, dripping slow and sweet. “Of course you do. You’re a good boy who loves to please his daddy, aren’t you?” He briefly wonders if that’s pushing it, if the whole shift is too sudden  _ but _

Nero whines something adorable at the simple praise, so V leans down to pepper soft kisses up and down Nero’s neck, stopping along his collarbone to nip a little bruising mark there. A rather pleasant development, he’d say.

“How do you want this, Nero?” he asks in between his affectionate teeth. “Would you take care of me like the lovely son you are, or do you want daddy dearest to pamper you?” V reaches a hand in between them, barely holds their erections together in his fist, but it’s enough to steal a sweet sigh from Nero who shudders and bucks up at the touch. He teases with an achingly slow drag of his fingers, not nearly enough to satisfy either of them, but he lavishes in the way Nero bites his lower lip in frustration and flutters his lashes. “I asked you a question, love.”

“I w-want… I wanna be good and take care of you.” 

“Show me how.”

And Nero does just that. His hands move up, fingers caressing every inch of skin they pass over until they reach V’s waist, and keeps a firm solid grip there as he leans his weight forward, pushing V until he lands on his back. He’s quick to devour and steal the little puff of air that made it out on the soft impact, teeth teasing and pulling until V’s lips already full lips are swollen again, swallowing and tasting every fine gasp and sigh he can get. He travels down, pays his dues with lips and tongue, tracing the swirls and curls and painting his own marks over the ink, and lingers over each sharp rib until he meets the plateau of V’s stomach. 

Nero only pauses there to look entreatingly back at V, a silent request of permission in his eyes. Truly, what a good boy.

V lightly digs his fingers into Nero’s scalp, neither tugging nor pulling at the soft crop of hair, and smiles ever sweetly.

“Make daddy proud.”

When Nero goes down, with his warm breath and even warmer mouth, V’s last coherent thought is that he would be more than honored to sort out Nero’s paternal problems.


End file.
